


Подожди, мы встречаемся?

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, в котором Стайлз совершенно не замечает, что встречается с Дереком (и, может, слегка отрицает)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подожди, мы встречаемся?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait, We're Dating?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511846) by [wtinp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtinp/pseuds/wtinp). 



> бетила madchester

– Ладно, Скотти, мальчик мой, помнишь правило номер один? – спрашивает Стайлз, когда они входят в бар.  
  
– Никогда не спать с одним и тем же человеком дважды, – нараспев произносит Скотт вместе со Стайлзом. – Чувак, я знаю.  
  
– Один раз, и хватит. Лучшее решение. Одно удовольствие и никакой боли, – Стайлз делает паузу и добавляет: – Ну, если ты сам не стремишься к этому.  
  
– О, привет, Эллисон! – радостно произносит Скотт, абсолютно игнорируя Стайлза.  
  
– Бесполезно, – говорит Стайлз, глядя на влюбленного друга. – Я собираюсь пойти выпить, встретимся там.  
  


***

  
  
  
– О. МОЙ. БОГ. Кто этот симпатяга? – спрашивает Стайлз пять рюмок спустя.  
  
– М?  
  
– Высокий мрачный самец в углу.  
  
– Парень, который выглядит как серийный убийца? Серьезно?  
  
– Боже, ты только посмотри на его ноги. Я буду отлично смотреться между ними.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– Что? Я же не виноват, что он секси.  
  
– Похоже, что он с легкостью может вырвать тебе горло. Зубами.  
  
– Ты только представь, как его борода может натереть мою кожу, – Стайлз мечтательно вздыхает и допивает свой напиток. – Ладно, я пошел. Пожелай мне удачи.  
  
– Если тебя убьют, я позволю твоему отцу найти все твои дилдо. И заберу копию «Игры престолов»! – кричит Скотт ему в спину.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Это было больно? – спрашивает Стайлз, приблизившись к парню.  
  
Тот закатывает глаза, явно не желая отвечать.  
  
– Что.  
  
– Когда я упал на тебя с небес, – спокойно улыбается Стайлз. – Весь такой красивый, как ангел, ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Мистер Сексуальные Ноги смотрит на него, а затем заходится смехом.  
  
– Это… Такого я точно не ожидал, – говорит он с улыбкой. И, черт возьми, эта улыбка настолько преображает его, что Стайлз готов запрыгнуть к нему на колени прямо здесь и сейчас. Но он не хочет, чтобы папа-шериф читал ему нотацию о непристойном поведении в общественных местах. В очередной раз.  
  
– Не люблю быть предсказуемым, – говорит Стайлз, облизывая губы, – предпочитаю оставлять место загадке.  
  
Парень наблюдает, как Стайлз подходит ближе.  
  
– Моя квартира совсем рядом.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Чувак, – произносит Стайлз позже, вытираясь. – Это было нечто. Как… У меня даже нет слов.  
  
Парень – Дерек – ухмыляется, явно гордясь собой.   
  
– Будешь себя хорошо вести – в следующий раз ты трахнешь меня.  
  
– Чувак. Что… Я хороший, всегда. Я могу быть лучше, правда. Только намекни… Просто да, давай сделаем это. В следующий раз, – бессвязно бормочет Стайлз.  
  
– Спи, – отвечает Дерек, прижимая его к себе.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Да, Скотт?  
  
– Разве это не тот же парень, который был на прошлой неделе?  
  
– Да, Скотт.  
  
– Но как же…  
  
– Заткнись, Скотт.  
  


***

  
  
  
– И чертов Скотт, который обещал сходить со мной на новых «Мстителей», вместо этого идет с Эллисон! – возмущается Стайлз, раздеваясь. – И такой: «Стайлз, я все равно схожу с тобой, чувак, но это совсем другое, ты же понимаешь», – он раздвигает ноги Дерека. – Но он уже посмотрит фильм, и я знаю, что в итоге он что-нибудь ляпнет и испортит мне все впечатление, придурок. Так что теперь мне придется идти одному и, конечно, я не смогу продолжать сердиться на Скотта, потому что он опять использует свое самое мощное оружие – щенячий взгляд, и клянусь…  
  
– Я пойду с тобой, – говорит Дерек, обрывая его тираду.  
  
– Что?  
  
– На фильм. Я пойду с тобой.  
  
– Правда? – скептически спрашивает Стайлз. – Я думал, ты ненавидишь такие фильмы.  
  
– Если это поможет тебе заткнуться и сфокусироваться на моем члене, так и быть, я смирюсь с одним из твоих недостатков.  
  
– Чувак, реально? А ты переоденешься? Из тебя получился бы классный Кхал Дрого…  
  
– Стайлз! – почти рычит Дерек. – Заткнись и трахни меня.  
  
– Есть, сэр.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Это моя рубашка?  
  
– Что? – Стайлз смотрит на хенли, в которую одет. – О, да, наверное. Я нашел ее в своем ящике. Она реально теплая. И мягкая. Так что вряд ли я верну ее тебе. Не повезло, чувак.  
  
– Хватит называть меня «чувак».  
  


***

  
  
  
Стайлз заходит в свою темную квартиру и бросает ключи на стол. Он задержался на работе намного дольше обычного, потому что идиот Гринберг просрал все отчеты, которые понадобятся на завтрашней большой презентации. У Стайлза совсем нет сил, чтобы готовить еду, и в холодильнике не наблюдается ничего съедобного.  
  
– А-а-а-а-а-а!!! – кричит Стайлз, когда сильные руки обнимают его за талию. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Дерека. – Какого хрена. Носи колокольчик, что ли. Господи боже.  
  
– Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, – смущенно говорит Дерек. – Я приготовил ужин.   
  
– Ты мой кумир, серьезно, – Стайлз быстро целует его в губы. – Подожди, а как ты вообще сюда попал? Скотт снова забыл закрыть дверь? Клянусь, когда-нибудь нас убьют из-за него. – Стайлз сидит за столом, пока Дерек разогревает блюдо. – О, боже, как вкусно пахнет, чувак. Что это? Хотя неважно, я уже люблю это. Будешь готовить мне ужины каждый день? – Стайлз берет первую ложку в рот и стонет.  
  
Дерек улыбается.   
  
– Для этого мне понадобится ключ от квартиры.  
  
– Ключ, неограниченное количество минетов, мой первенец – что угодно, пока ты будешь так же вкусно готовить, – отвечает Стайлз, слишком сосредоточенный на поглощении пищи, чтобы заметить потрясенный взгляд Дерека.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Чувак, мы должны сходить в этот новый тайский ресторанчик на выходных. Мы уже давно не зависали вместе.  
  
– Тот, что на Четвертой улице? Мы с Дереком ходили, ничего хорошего, – делится Стайлз субботним утром, доставая из шкафа две кружки.  
  
– Серьезно? О, ладно, а что насчет китайского?  
  
– Мы были там с Дереком несколько дней назад. Что-то не хочется.   
  
– Морская кухня? Я бы съел сейчас каких-нибудь морепродуктов.  
  
– У Дерека аллергия, – говорит Стайлз, смешивая кофе со сливками.  
  
– Отлично! Мы можем сходить…  
  
– Это может убить его, Скотт, – Стайлз подумывает добавить немного сахара в другую чашку, но Дерек обычно пьет черный кофе. Извращенец. – Он категорически отказался даже находиться рядом, когда я ел. И мне совсем не улыбается отказываться от секса.  
  
– Ла-а-а-адно, отлично, может, сходим в кино? Кажется, выходит новый «Человек-паук»?  
  
– Ага, но Дерек уже пригласил меня, мы пойдем на следующей неделе.  
  
– Серьезно? – немного раздраженно произносит Скотт. – К черту, давай просто сходим в бар.  
  
– Конечно, отличная идея, – говорит Стайлз, направляясь к себе в комнату. – Только скажи мне, когда, чтобы я узнал у Дерека, сможет ли он пойти.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Папа, что ты здесь делаешь? – Стайлз роняет сумку на диван и быстро обнимает отца.  
  
– Я немного пообщался с Дереком.  
  
Стайлз вопросительно смотрит на побледневшего Дерека.   
  
– Останешься на ужин? Ты придерживаешься диеты? Конечно, нет, я прав? Ничего страшного, Дерек отлично готовит. Он как мой личный шеф-повар, тебе понравится.  
  
– Нет, я должен вернуться в участок. Нужно заполнить кое-какие бумаги. Но почему бы вам, ребята, не приехать в воскресенье на ужин? А еще можно пригласить Макколов. Возможно, ты даже встретишься с офицером Пэрришем, я знаю, как он тебе нравился, Стайлз.  
  
– Папа! Это было школьное увлечение, – восклицает Стайлз, заливаясь румянцем.  
  
– Мне кажется, это было больше, чем увлечение, Стайлз. Ты практически устроил алтарь в его честь у себя в комнате, – говорит отец, встает и направляется к двери. – Думаю, мне пора. Увидимся в эти выходные, мальчики. Люблю тебя, сынок.  
  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, пап!  
  
– Ты не говорил, что твой отец – шериф, – произносит Дерек, как только закрывается дверь.  
  
– Он не хотел, чтобы я распространялся об этом, типа, это вредит его имиджу, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – В любом случае, я не думал, что это важно.  
  
– Не думал? Серьезно, Стайлз? Мы трахались в общественных местах! Нас могли поймать! Мне стыдно было даже в глаза ему смотреть!  
  
– Не волнуйся, медвежонок, ты был бы не первым человеком, которого поймали на разврате с сыном шерифа, – подмигивает Стайлз. – Ну же, давай, мы можем поразвратничать прямо сейчас.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Привет, сладкий, – звучит голос позади Стайлза в баре.  
  
– Оу, нет, – Стайлз не удосуживается даже повернуться и делает заказ бармену.  
  
– Ммм, дерзкий. Люблю таких, – произносит голос.  
  
– Слушай, чувак, – Стайлз оборачивается и смотрит на мужчину, который как минимум лет на пятнадцать старше. – Мне действительно это не интересно.  
  
– Уверен, что могу повлиять на твое решение, – мурлычет мужик, практически прижимаясь к Стайлзу.  
  
– Отвали, серьезно, или мне выжечь это у тебя на лбу? – Стайлз толкает его в грудь, и тот отступает. Схватив два пива с барной стойки, Стайлз поворачивается и врезается в очередную груду мышц. – Ауч! О, хей, Дерек.  
  
Дерек смотрит на мужика.  
  
– Питер.  
  
– Дерек! Рад тебя видеть, – произносит Питер, все еще ощупывая Стайлза масляным взглядом, – но как видишь, я немного занят…  
  
Дерек обнимает Стайлза за талию и прижимает к себе.  
  
– Это Стайлз.  
  
– Как жаль, – вздыхает Питер. – Что ж, Стайлз, когда устанешь от моего племянника, пожалуйста, позвони мне. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
  
Дерек рычит и не разжимает хватку, пока Питер не исчезает с поля зрения.  
  
– Фух. Без обид, чувак, но твой дядя жуткий до усрачки, – передергивается Стайлз. – Серьезно, мне хочется сейчас принять душ. Раз пятнадцать.  
  
– Извини, – односложно отвечает Дерек.  
  
– Нет, чувак, ты не виноват. Ты же не выбирал свою семью. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не все твои родственники такие.  
  
– В эти выходные будет день рождения моей сестры. Ты должен прийти.  
  
– Конечно. А теперь пошли, я хочу танцевать, пока не забуду о твоем жутком приставучем дяде, – соглашается Стайлз и тянет Дерека на танцпол.  
  
– Хватит называть меня «чувак».  
  


***

  
  
  
– Итак. Ты – Стайлз.  
  
– Э-эм. Ага. Это я.   
  
Стайлз смотрит на девушку, которая выглядит как женственная версия Дерека. Это немного выбивает из колеи.  
  
– Хм. Ты не слишком молоденький?  
  
– Что? Мне двадцать пять! Я не молоденький, – возражает Стайлз. – Это из-за моей футболки, я прав? Или, может, из-за отсутствия бороды? Она мне не идет. И давай начистоту: бороды Дерека хватает на нас двоих.  
  
– Ты чудо. Одобряю, – смеется сестра Дерека. – Пошли, я спрятала у себя в комнате водку. Давай проверим, сколько шотов мы сможем выпить, пока Дерек не найдет нас.  
  


***

  
  
  
– Чуваааа… Ты такая классная! Я очень зол на Дерека, что он скрывал тебя столько времени, – говорит Стайлз Лоре, растянувшись на полу ее комнаты. Они уже прикончили одну бутылку и начали вторую. – Определенно, ты мой любимчик среди Хейлов.  
  
– Я думал, что я твой любимчик, – говорит стоящий на пороге Дерек. Лора смеется, когда он плюхается мимо кровати, а затем карабкается вверх.  
  
– Привет! Что это за запах? Это лазанья? А еще осталось? – спрашивает Стайлз с пола, глядя на тарелку в руках Дерека.  
  
– Почему бы тебе не спросить у своего  _любимчика_?  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Дерек, я не это имел в виду. Пожалуйста, дай мне поесть. Пожалуйста?! – скулит Стайлз и изо всех сил изображает щенячий взгляд.  
  
– Ты жалок, – Дерек падает на пол рядом с ним. – Не знаю, почему я до сих пор терплю тебя.  
  
– Из-за моего члена, – мгновенно отвечает Стайлз. – И рта.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и сует ему в руки тарелку. Стайлз улыбается и целует его в щеку.  
  
– Лора, прости, ты утратила пальму первенства. Дерек вырвал звание любимчика из твоих рук. Серьезно, я люблю тебя, чувак.  
  
Лора начинает смеяться, и Дерек сталкивает ее с кровати.  
  
– Не называй меня «чувак».  
  


***

  
  
  
– Так… как у вас с Дереком?  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает Стайлз, стреляя по персонажу Скотта.  
  
– Сукин сын! – кричит Скотт, сворачивая с трассы. – Я имею в виду, что вы вместе уже год. Это рекорд для тебя.  
  
– Скотт, о чем ты говоришь? Мы не вместе. Мы просто трахаемся. И это очень-очень-очень классно.   
  
– Иногда я удивляюсь, насколько слепым ты можешь быть, – качает головой Скотт.  
  
– Неважно, бро. Подай чипсы?  
  


***

  
  
  
– Мы вместе? – спрашивает Стайлз той же ночью.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты. Я. Мы. Вместе. Мы вместе?  
  
Дерек смотрит на него, словно его это забавляет.  
  
– Ты в порядке? Вы со Скоттом опять накурились? Мы же вроде решили, что это плохая идея.  
  
– Нет, мы не курили. Я просто хочу знать, у нас отношения?  
  
– Хм. Да? Стайлз, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Потому что у нас нет отношений! Ты явно ошибаешься. Мы трахаемся. И все. Это только секс.  
  
Сейчас Дерек выглядит немного взбешенным, но Стайлз не понимает, почему. Это он, а не Дерек только что узнал, что, оказывается, состоит в секретных отношениях.   
  
– Стайлз, ты действительно думаешь, что наша связь основана только на сексе?  
  
– Да!  
  
– Стайлз, мы были на свиданиях.  
  
– Это были не свидания! Мы просто зависали вместе. Как  _друзья_.  
  
– Я познакомился с твоим папой.  
  
– Он шериф, все рано или поздно знакомятся с моим папой.  
  
– У меня есть ключ от твоей квартиры!  
  
– Да, чтобы ты мог готовить мне ужины!  
  
– Каждую среду ты пьешь кофе с моей сестрой!  
  
– Потому что Лора классная.  
  
– Ты сказал, что любишь меня.  
  
– Я… подожди… что… когда… я не… – растерянно заикается Стайлз.  
  
Кажется, в Дереке борются противоречивые чувства.  
  
– Стайлз, почему для тебя это так сложно?  
  
– Потому что! Я не завожу отношения! Отношения – отстой! Тебе приходится делиться личным пространством, а ты знаешь, как я ненавижу делиться. Я был единственным ребенком в семье, я не умею делиться. А потом наступает неминуемый разрыв. Тебе приходится перевезти все свои вещи обратно и убедиться, что ты ничего не забыл. А потом ты избавляешься от всего, что напоминает о бывшем. Иначе три года спустя, когда ты уже будешь думать, что все прошло, ты найдешь плюшевого медведя, которого он выиграл для тебя на ярмарке в первое ваше свидание, и начнешь рыдать навзрыд. Кому это нужно? Никому, Дерек. Никому!  
  
Дерек прижимает его к себе, гладя по спине, чтобы успокоить.  
  
– Ты прав. Отношения – отстой. Моя последняя девушка была той еще сукой, требовавшей постоянного внимания к себе. И как только она бросила меня ради другого парня с более толстым кошельком, я поклялся себе, что отныне буду заводить только интрижки на одну ночь. Но потом появился ты. Со своими глазами, как у олененка Бэмби, со своими волосами и чертовым ртом. И я пропал. Я никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь требовать больше внимания, чем она. – Стайлз вздрагивает, и Дерек отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Но мне это нравится, Стайлз. Я люблю каждую секунду наших отношений, даже когда ты злишь меня настолько, что мне хочется врезать тебе. Я люблю тебя.  
  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что у меня будет такой сентиментальный бойфренд, – наконец произносит Стайлз, глядя на Дерека сквозь слезы на глазах.  
  
– Это означает «да»? Мы встречаемся?  
  
– Мы встречаемся.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤


End file.
